Mario Kart's 22nd Anniversary Special Race: Koopa King vs Prince
by burningdragon26
Summary: It's Mario Kart's 22nd birthday and Bowser and Jr. are having a very special race to honor this day!


**Mario Kart's 22nd Anniversary Special Race: Koopa King vs. Koopa Prince**

It's a beautiful day at Mario Kart Stadium where today is a very special day. It is Mario Kart's 22nd anniversary and everyone is excited for this special anniversary race as the crowd cheered for this amazing achievement.

Just then, Lakitu came in and said, "Good afternoon, race fans! Today is a very special day for us because it is officially Mario Kart's 22nd Anniversary!"

As Lakitu heard this amazing announcement, the crowd roared very loudly as the screen shows this amazing achievement. It says 'Mario Kart: 22 Years and Still Racing'.

Then Lakitu said, "That's right, folks! It has been 22 years since we started this competition and today's race is going to be very special because we have two Koopas battling it out in a special anniversary race to the finish! So, shall we meet them?"

"_**YEAH!**_" The crowd agreed as they cheered.

"Then without any further delay, it is my pleasure to present to you our two racers for today. Ladies and gentlemen, here they come! The Koopa King and Prince... _**BOWSER &amp; BOWSER JR.!**_"

Just then, two karts came in to the starting line and in steps Bowser and Jr. The crowd cheered for them as they made their way to the line. Then Lakitu came to them and said, "Welcome to the race, guys!"

"Thank you for having us on this special day! We are so excited for this anniversary race!" Bowser replied, "We're going to have a great time today. Right, son?"

"That's right, dad. Just the two of us in a very special race to the finish!" Junior agreed with a smile.

Lakitu smiled to them and said, "Of course it is going to be a very special race and before we get you in your karts, shall we take a look at the course?"

"Let's see it!" Bowser said as the screen shows the course map.

Then Lakitu said, "You'll begin the race by going straight before making a right turn towards the anti-gravity section. From there, you'll make a left turn before going to a raised hairpin turn. After that, you'll glide down to the track before making one final left turn to the finish line. That is what you'll be driving on in this course for this anniversary race."

When Lakitu was done with the course layout, he said, "Well then, now that we have the course all laid out for you, shall we proceed to your karts?"

"Let's do it!" Bowser and Jr. said at the same time.

"Alright then, here we go! Bowser and Bowser Jr... _**START YOUR ENGINES!**_"

Just then, the crowd cheered for them as Bowser and Jr. entered their green and orange karts. After that, they turned on their engines as they shook their hands. At long last, the anniversary race is about to begin.

Lakitu came to them with the signal light and said, "Well guys, this is it! The race is about to begin and as always, I'm going to give you three laps around this course. Now then, before we go any further, I have a very special surprise for the both of you. Since today is a very special day here, I'm pleased to announce that for this race there will be... _**NO ITEMS!**_"

As Lakitu heard those words, the Item Boxes disappeared from the track. Bowser saw it all and said, "I like this surprise! Now we can race by ourselves with no items to use! Thanks, Lakitu!"

Lakitu smiled at him and replied, "You're very welcome! Well, it all comes down to this. You are now just seconds away from starting this anniversary race and with that, I'm going to ask you this very important question. Bowser and Bowser Jr... _**ARE YOU READY?**_"

"**_YES!_**" Bowser and Jr. replied at the same time.

"Alright then, the race begins when you see the green light. Guys, good luck to the both of you and have fun out there. So without any further delay, it is time for me to say the magic words: Ladies and gentlemen, let the countdown... _**BEGIN!**_"

With the word shouted, Lakitu pressed the green button on the signal, which starts the timer to begin racing with the first light shining red. At long last, it's time to race.

"3..."

Not a single member spoke. Then, the next red light came on.

"2..."

Both Bowser and Jr. held their breath as the final red light appeared on the signal.

"1..."

Everything grew silent as Bowser and Jr. is just one word away from starting their biggest race to honor the series' 22nd anniversary. They revved up their engines for the last time, waited for the light to change and then...

It is time...

"**_GO!_**"

With the word shouted and the light turned green, both Bowser and Jr. sped out of the starting line with a strong rocket start. The race is now officially underway as Lakitu said, "And there it is! The race is now underway as Bowser and Jr. left the starting line with a rocket start! Now that is my favorite part about Mario Kart racing during these 22 years and that is starting the race. Well, have fun guys!"

While Bowser and Jr. were racing, Jr. said, "I love racing! That is what Mario Kart is all about! Right, dad?"

Bowser smiled and said, "That's right! We love racing together and that is why we're celebrating this amazing day with a nice race with my son. Happy anniversary, Mario Kart! Now then, shall we finish this race, son?"

"You got it, dad!" Jr. agreed as they kept on racing to the finish line. That is the true meaning of Mario Kart racing.


End file.
